plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Block Zombie
Ice Block Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ''An Ice Block Zombie deals great damage to the player's plants when frozen. The Flaming Pea's projectile will destroy it instantly. It seems that it is either a sailor, chef, or butcher zombie that gets frozen. Ice Block Zombies can not be slowed down by Snow Peas, unless the ice block has been destroyed. Facebook description ''The story how he was frozen along with a fish is completely bogus. Lies from beginning to end. Overview Ice Block Zombie absorbs 48 damage shots. It absorbs 40 damage shots when its ice block breaks. At 44 damage shots, it will lose one arm before being defeated at 48. One shot of the Flaming Pea will instantly break the ice block, making it easier to kill. When it's in its ice block, it eats plants very fast. Strategies The easiest way to deal with one of these is to use Flaming Peas, as one shot takes away 40 hits and makes it easy to attack. If there are no Flaming Peas on play, you do not want to let it get near your Wall-nuts (if any). It will destroy your defenses. The best way to attack one is to freeze it and not let it get near your plants. When most zombies are taken care of, let it come into your attack area and freeze it. It should soon be defeated. It is definitely not advised to go into battle without Flaming Pea when one of these is around. In Brainball, using a wave of Ice Block Zombies is best advised if it is the highest zombie type you have. If the town defences do not include any Flaming Peas, Ice Block Zombies will get past all Wall-nuts and it is really hard for the latest attacking plant to kill them. If Flaming Peas are present, let the DJ Zom-Bs and Football Zombies try and get ahead, the Flaming Peas should attack them and not the Ice Block Zombies. Let them attack those two zombies until they get to a Wall-nut, Just one of these should eat it whole in 7 seconds. If there are no more DJ Zom-Bs and Football Zombies, try to freeze Flaming Peas only, ignore other Beets and Snow Peas. They should be able to withstand Beets. If there are no more Wall-nuts, it is advised to speed up a Football Zombie (if any) into your target. When spawned in a wave of Weightlifter Zombies, if no more Weightlifter Zombies are present, these guys should withstand against Shamrocks well, but not too good against Bamboo Shoots. Lots of these spawn in a wave so they should get past a Wall-nut together. Appearances *Frostbite Falls: All levels *Mildew Meadow: 1, 6, 11 to 21, 23, 25, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 2, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26 *The Sever Glades: 2, 4, 5, 11 to 20, 22, 25 *The Sand Dooms: 7, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20 *Zombitorium Manor: 2, 6 to 10, 14, 15, 21 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot, The Sunny Lot Gallery Ice-Block Zombie.png|Ice Block Zombie shadow. Ice block no Ice.png|Ice Block Zombie's ice block breaking. IceBlockDegrade2.PNG|Ice Block Zombie's second degrade. Ice Block Chef.png|Ice Block Zombie without the ice block. Allofthemtogethersooocold.png|All of Ice Block Zombie's degrades. second degrade, (far left) first degrade, (middle) and Spawned degrade (far right). OpenGraph iceBlock 4356464.jpg|HD Ice Block Zombie. images (19) 46345374664.jpg|An Ice Block Zombie in The Sunny Lot. Trivia *In the beta releases of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it was called the Frozen Zombie. *Oddly enough, when hit by a Flaming Pea's projectile, the ice block does not melt, but instead it breaks in half. **This implies that the Flaming Pea's projectile is fired with a force so strong that it breaks the ice, rather than the projectile being so hot that it melted the ice. *The Ice Block Zombie looks like it worked at a Fish Market. This, coupled with the fact that fish are stored in cold places, implies that it got locked in a freezer and froze to death. It would also explain the fish it has. *If it has been frozen in place by ZombiFreeze or a Zombie Zapper and the ice block breaks, it will walk in place. It shares this trait with Rocket Zombie and Barrel Zombie. *When the ice block is destroyed by the Flaming Pea, it will jump. It shares this trait with the Barrel Zombie. **Also like the Barrel Zombie, its shield can be destroyed by the Flaming Pea in one hit. *This is the only zombie whose health is just enough to get killed in one instant. **However, it is completely immune to the Chilly Pepper when in it is in its ice block. *It is the fastest eater in the entire game (excluding Weightlifter Zombie's Barbell), eating at around three to four times the speed of a normal zombie (two bites for a normal plant). *It is odd that it can eat plants when its mouth is completely frozen over. *It is similar to Blockhead Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2, as their health is equivalent to an instant-kill and they are protected by an ice block. However, Blockhead Zombie's ice block only serves as headwear, akin to DJ Zom-B and Knight Zombie, and is not particularly vulnerable to fire plants. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Shield Zombies